Hello Senior
by GobletDraconis
Summary: Kau tahu aku tinggal di suatu Negara di Asia. Indonesia tepatnya jika ada yang tahu. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Di sekolah sihir Hogwarts yang ada di Inggris. /"Kau tak boleh kembali ke negeramu!"/ OC dan Abal sorry. Nextgen. CHP 2 mau diganti, jgn dibaca dulu


**SUMMARY:**

**Kau tahu aku tinggal di suatu Negara di Asia. Indonesia tepatnya jika ada yang tahu. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Di sekolah sihir Hogwarts yang ada di Inggris, nyasar jauh bangetkan? OC dan Abal sorry. Nextgen.**

**Yeah Fic yang lama selesai deh, Yuhuuu. Bikin lagi hehe :D**

**Udah baca summarynya? No need to explain. **

**Here we are, Enjoy guys. Hope you like it. Cuss di goyang semua.**

**J.K. Rowling Poenya**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**OC:**

Ada sebuah jam muggle disudut meja ranjangku. Tak henti-hentinya mataku menatap jam tersebut, jarumnya masih menunjukan pukul 2 malam. Rasanya jarum tersebut bergerak semakin lambat. Mataku masih punya lebih dari cukup daya untuk terjaga seharian kurasa, selalu begitu jika akan ada hal menajubkan yang menanti didepan.

Selalu begini, sama seperti saat pertama kali aku mendapat kabar bahwa aku seorang penyihir! Sama seperti saat pertama kali aku melihat dunia sihir! Oh, ingatan itu masih segar dikepalaku.

Saat itu aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, yah kelas 6. Ditingkat tersebut anak-anak seusiaku mendapat ujian untuk meneruskan kejenjang yang lebih tinggi. Ujian tertulis dengan menghitamkan sebuah lembar kertas jawaban, yang mungkin akan kalian anggap konyol. Karena sekarang kita ada di dunia sihir. Sepulangnya setelah hari terakhirku ujian, ada seorang pria Inggris didepan pintu rumahku.

Rumahku bukan berada dipusat kota, jadi turis asing yang nyasar ke pelosok sungguh suatu hal yang tak pernah kekatahui. Pria Inggris benar-benar tinggi. Saat itu rasanya bagai melihat tiang penunjuk jalan. Pria tersebut tersenyum padaku, wajahnya putih hampir pucat dengan rambut coklat tua pendek. Dari wajahnya kau akan melihat keteguhan, sungguh aku tak berbohong. Perawakannya memang tegas, tapi juga lucu disaat bersamaan. Dan rasanya pria tersebut tak tersesat, karena dari tatapannya dia seolah telah mengenalku.

Ibu pernah bilang untuk tak terlalu dekat dengan orang asing karena bisa saja orang tersebut berbahaya. Jadi aku memincingkan mata curiga, karena tak mungkin ada turis yang menunggu atau bahkan mengenalku.

"Permisi tuan. Apakah anda mencari seseorang?" Tanyaku penuh waspada.

Kau tahu aku tinggal di suatu Negara di Asia. Indonesia tepatnya jika ada yang tahu. Jadi kupaksakan diriku menggunakan bahasa Inggris dengan pria tersebut. Memangnya dia bisa bahasa Indonesia? Tentu tidak rasanya.

"Hello Miss Lortus" Jawab pria tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah.

Aku mengernyit mendengar panggilannya. Yah namaku memang Lortus tapi itu nama belakangku. Dan di Indonesia semua orang memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama depan bukan nama belakang. Atau marganya. Dan dipanggil begini terasa aneh.

"Akhirnya. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, dan kurasa kau akan menawariku untuk masuk?" Tanya pria tersebut ramah.

Aku suka aksen Britisnya. Keren! Telingaku rasanya betah mendengar aksen itu.

"Yah, tapi apakah aku mengenal anda tuan? Mengapa anda mengetahui namaku?"

"Ah, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Neville Longbottom. Kau boleh memanggilku Longbottom." Jawabnya. Lalu dia membungkuk dan berbisik kearahku.

"Ada berita penting untukmu, tapi kita tak bisa bicara disini. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita masuk, Miss Lortus?"

Nama itu lagi. Rasanya aneh. Sungguh.

"Baiklah Mr. Longbottom silahkan masuk." Tawarku sambil membukakan pintu.

Saat pintu terbuka aku mempersilahkan Mr. Longbottom untuk duduk. Dari ruang tamu, aku mendengar langkah kaki. Itu ibu. Ibu selalu tau kalau aku sudah pulang dan biasanya dia akan menanyakan tentang sekolahku. Atau bagaimana ujiannya tadi. Tapi kali ini perhatianku lebih pada Mr. Longbottom. Sampai aku tak mendengarkan Ibu sedang bicara apa.

"Anda tadi bilang ada berita penting untukku, Tuan? Boleh saya tahu?" Tanyaku.

Mr. Longbottom sudah akan menjawab saat Ibu datang dengan raut terkejut. Tentu saja Ibu terkejut. Secara Ibu melihat anaknya membawa turis asing tak dikenal ke rumah. Tapi sinar ramah dari mata Ibu tak hilang. Aku selalu iri melihatnya. Mata itu selalu berbinar indah.

"Wow, siapa ini Nikki? Dapat dari mana bule begini?" Tanya Ibu bercanda.

Mr. Longbottom tak menanggapi, hanya menatap Ibu canggung. Tentusaja dia tak mengerti apa yang Ibu bicarakan. Ibu berbicara dengan bahasa Indonesia. Itu membuatku mau tertawa. Ibu ikut duduk disampingku, menghadap ke Mr. Longbottom.

"Kurasa anda Mrs. Lortus? Saya Neville Longbottom. Perwakilan dari Hogwarts. Saya kesini membawa berita untuk anak anda. Mungkin akan sedikit mengejutkan."

_Hogwarts?_ Itu nama aneh pertama yang kudengar.

Aku dan Ibu mengangkat alis bersamaan. Lalu Ibu bertanya. "Lalu berita apa ya Mr. Neville?"

Bisa kulihat Mr. Longbottom mengernyit saat Ibu memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Sama sepertiku yang agak merasa aneh saat dipanggil dengan nama belakang.

"Kurasa Ibu harus memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya. Karena itu yang dia suruh tadi." Bisikku ke Ibu.

Ibu tersenyum geli. "Sama saja Nikki." Katanya.

"Apakah kau pernah merasa ada hal aneh yang terjadi disekitarmu Miss Lortus?" Tanya Mr. Longbottom.

Aku sempat binggung dia berbicara pada siapa. Tapi aku tahu kalau dia bertanya pada ku.

"Maksudnya?" Aku balik bertanya.

Dan dari situ Mr. Longbottom menjelaskan semuanya. Dan dari semua yang ia jelaskan aku terbengong sambil menatapnya. Rasanya seperti masuk ke cerita dongeng. Aku menatap Ibu, mengharap akan ada pengusiran karena menganggap pria ini gila atau setidaknya mendapati tatapan seperti milikku. Tapi aku diingkari. Ibu malah tersenyum girang. Hell.

"Anakku penyihir?" Tanya Ibu berbunga-bunga.

Nah kan sepertinya Ibu habis terbentur. Bagaimana bisa ibu percaya?

Mr. Longbottom menyebutkan kalau aku adalah penyihir. Dan Hogwarts adalah sekolah sihir di Inggris Raya. Menjelaskan semua tentang seluk beluk dunia sihir. Aku dan Ibu terpana saat Mr. Longbottom menunjukkan kebolehannya dengan sihir. Bahkan kurasakan kalau rahangku tak mau mengatup. Dan dia juga menjelaskan kalau dia adalah salah satu professor yang mengajar disana! Itulah awal dari semuanya ini.

.

.

.

Aku juga masih ingat saat awal, akan berangkat menuju Hogwarts! Sebelumnya aku dikejutkan oleh Diagon Alley yang menyimpan berbagai keanehan, persis seperti dongen rasanya. Ibu yang ikut bersamaku waktu ke Diagon Alley sampai hampir jantungan, melihat berbagai makhluk aneh. Dan sekarang aku dikejutkan lagi, karena untuk berangkat ke Hogwarts aku harus naik kereta di peron 9 ¾ yang aku tak menemukannya sama sekali.

"Bagaimana menemukan peron 9 ¾ , Nikk? Mana ada." Kata Ibu.

"Entahlah, Bu. Professor Longbottom tak memberitahu tentang ini. Aku tadi Tanya ke satpam dia malah marah-marah. Katanya selalu saja ada orang gila"

"Kan kamu memang gila. Sama seperti kakekmu, sama seperti ayahmu, sama seperti Mr. Neville juga."

Kata ibu sambil tertawa. Aku Cuma bisa mengerucutkan bibirku. Mr. Neville kan penyihir. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan ayah dan kakek. Sambil celingak-celinguk mencari peron tujuanku. Aku ada di peron 9 dan kalau jalan ke kanan lagi itu peron 10. Mana ada peron 9 ¾ ini gila!

Stasiun ini lumayan padat. Aku sudah mencoba menanyai banyak orang, malah mereka tak menjawab hanya memandangku seolah aku anak aneh. Aku dikacangi. Mereka pelit bicara sekali.

Sampai mataku menangkap segerombol orang dengan rambut merah yang mencolok didekatku. Dari 10 orang delapan diantaranya berambut merah. Rambut mereka semua lucu merah menyala seperti api.

Dan tiba-tiba salah satu dari anak berambut merah berlari kearah dinding pembatas, sambil tertawa-tawa riang. Aku berteriak mengingatkan anak itu. "Hey, jangan! Kau bisa tertabrak."

Anak laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan seorang wanita menjitak kepala anak itu.

"Aku sudah ingatkan untuk tak menarik perhatian, James!" Aku dengar wanita itu berkata.

"Aku tak menarik perhatian. Muggle ini yang memandangi kita terus. Aku rasa kita harus memodifikasi ingatannya, Mom. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya! Aku bisa melakukannya." Kata anak itu tadi, sambil merogoh sakunya kelewat antusias.

"Berhenti bergerak. Atau kuseret kau ke rumah." Kata wanita itu memperingatkan anaknya.

Muggle? Aku tau yang mereka bicarakan! Kucoba untuk bertanya.

"Kurasa aku bukan Muggle. Apa kau juga akan sekolah di Hogwarts?"

"Mom dia juga penyi—"

Sebelum anak itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ibunya membekap mulut anak itu geram. Orang-orang digerombolan itu tertawa.

"Ah, kamu murid baru Hogwarts?" Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam, dengan kacamata bulatnya. Senyumnya bersinar ramah, bahkan aku mungkin bisa melihat cahaya menyinarinya. Oh aku mulai lebay.

Aku mengangguk. Ibu berbicara padaku dengan bahasa Indonesia agar aku menanyakan saja masalah peron ke mereka. Dan saat ibu bicara aku melihat kalau gerombolah orang tersebut menatap Ibuku. Aku tertawa Ibuku memang menakjubkan. Dia lebih suka bahasa Indonesia karena menurutnya itu mengeluarkan pesona. Padahal Ibu sendiri yang menakjubkan kalau menurutku.

"Yah aku tak menemukan peron keretanya. Apakah anda tahu, Tuan?"

"Wah, polos sekali anak ini." Aku mendengar anak laki-laki, yang tadi dipanggil James.

Aku mendengus, dan menatap anak itu sebal. Enak saja menyindir orang. "Kau tahu?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Peronnya tak terlihat, jadi kau harus menyebrang rel kereta ini, saat ada kereta yang melaju nanti." Katanya.

"Gila itu namanya bunuh diri. Jangan dengarkan James. Dia gila. Peronnya ada diantara dinding pembatas itu, kau harus menembusnya. Kurasa harus cepat jamnya sudah mepet" Kata seorang gadis.

"Kau menghancurkan mangsaku, Rose." Kata James.

"Menembusnya?" Yang benar saja!

"Larilah ke palang penghalang itu, nanti juga sampai kok." Kata pria berambut hitam yang tadi.

Aku dan Ibu hanya memandang canggung mereka. Mana bisa menembus palang. Bisa-bisa aku terpental. Memar ditubuhku nanti bisa tambah banyak. Memarku yang lama saja masih sakit, aku tak mau menambah koleksi memar lagi.

Lalu anak laki-laki yang bernama James. Mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari ke dinding palang. Aku merasakan Ibu mengenggamku erat. Dan dia hilang.

Kulirik lagi jam muggle yang ada di seberang. Entah sudah berapa lama aku terjaga, tapi jamnya masih menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Aku sudah berkali-kali memerintah otakku untuk mengantuk, tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Semakin diperintah, semakin tak mengantuk pula.

Padahal besok adalah hari yang paling kutunggu. Besok itu hari kunjungan ke Hogsmeade pertamaku di tahun ketiga! Aku tak bisa berhenti membayangkan apa yang akan aku temukan disana.

OoooooooooooO

Ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan. Setelah menunggu begitu lama akhirnya di tahun ini aku bisa mengunjungi Hogsmeade!

Seniorku James Potter dan Fred Weasley selalu menceritakan hal-hal menarik yang ada Hogsmeade pada kami waktu masih kelas satu. Dia bilang Hogsmeade penuh hal menyenangkan apalagi gubuk menjeritnya. Oya jangan lupakan toko mainan kesukaan mereka Zonko. Mereka selalu membawa mainan-mainan aneh dari sana.

Rose sudah bisa dipastikan akan bersama Al dan sepupu-sepupunya. Mereka selalu begitu, menyenangkan bukan. Cristina mungkin sudah lengket dengan pacar barunya Emilio Davies. Tapi untung saja masih ada Esme sahabatku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita menyelam disini kapan-kapan, Esme?"

Aku bertanya sambil mengucapkan mantra lumos, agar bisa melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada dibalik air yang diam ini. Dan entah bagaimana air danau itu bergulung-gulung.

"Menyelam di danau hitam? Yang benar saja, aku tak mau." Kata Esme bergidik.

"Ohayolah. Ini pasti menyenangkan. Banyak yang belum kita ketahui, kalau kita menyelam pasti seru."

"Tidak akan, aku tak mau mengorbankan diriku untuk para cumi-cumi rasaksa."

Selera Esme payah. Dia tak terlalu suka berpetualang. Tapi itulah dia, anak keturunan darah murni Esme Smith, dengan perawai yang super anggun mana mau dia diajak untuk menyelem danu hitam. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat.

Waktu untuk kunjungan Hogsmeade masih dua jam lagi. Jadi disinilah sebagian dari kami. Bermain di halaman depan Hogwarts. Bahkan Rose dan sepupunya juga ada. Aku dan Esme ada di danau hitam, airnya dingin sekali. Tak ada riak, tenang dan menghanyutkan. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa menyelam disini, pikirku dalam hati.

"Berhenti mengobok-obok airnya dengan tongkatmu, kau tahu tongkatmu bisa diambil _kappa _nantinya.'' Esme menarik lenganku.

"_Kappa—makhluk air keci yang bersisik dan berkaki bebek, giginya bertaring. Sedikit mengerikan kalau menurutku.—_tak ada disini, Esme. Kurasa kalaupun ada dia pasti ada jauh di kedalaman airnya."

Aku menarik lagi lenganku, menyinari lagi danau hitam untuk melihat apa yang ada dibaliknya. Tadi aku aku lihat ada 3 Gindylow di dalam. Seandainya saja aku bisa lihat putri duyung pasti asyik.

Esme masih mengoceh dan menjauhkanku dari danau hitam. "Jangan main-main disini deh, Nikki. danau hitam itu mengerikan."

"Kau tahu danau hitam itu sama berbahayanya dengan hutan terlarang! Jangan macam-m

acam." Titah Esme saat aku memasukkan tanganku untuk menggapai makhluk kecil yang barusan lewat.

Aku tak terlalu mendengarkannya. Lalu tiba-tiba punggungku rasanya seperti ditabrak oleh sebuah mantra. Sedetik kemudian aku terpental masuk ke danau hitam. Hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah teriakan Esme.

"NIKKI!"

Lihat baru beberapa waktu yang lalu aku ingin menyelam didanau hitam. Dan sekarang kesampaian sudah. Tapi masalahnya ini tanpa direncanakan, tongkatku terlepas dari tanganku.

"Nikki!" Kudengar kembali teriakan, kali ini suaranya dalam. Tapi aku tak kembali. Tongkatku jatuh ke kedalaman air lebih cepat dariku, dan aku harus menyelam untuk mengambilnya.

Aku masih belum bisa mengapai tongkatku, aku terus menyelam entah seberapa dalam. Danau hitam tak seperti danau-danau yang ada di dunia muggle. Disini gelap airnya berpendar hijau,dan berkali-kali ada yang bergerak cepat melintasiku. Entah apa itu, mereka bergerak terlalu cepat. Aku tak menemukan ikan seperti di dunia muggle.

Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Esme danau hitam sedikit terlihat berbahaya sepertinya.

Jatuhnya tongkatku tak seimbang dengan laju menyelamku. Tongkatku semakin jauh. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya penyihir tanpa tongkat. Saat aku berenang makin dalam, ada tentakel mengikat lenganku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati sebentuk cumi-cumi menyerigai kearahku. Giginya tak rata, dia mengatupkan mulutnya. Kutarik lenganku, tentakelnya tak mau lepas. Dan saat tanganku menyentuh untuk melepas tentakel itu, tentakelnya mengeluarkan listrik. Aku tersetrum. Dan itu membuat sebagian simpanan udaraku kaluar sia-sia.

Mataku mencari lagi tongkatku. Lalu ada tantekel lagi yang menyengat leherku. Kucoba melepaskan mereka tapi susah. Aku butuh tongkat.

Makin kuusir makhluk-makhluk itu, makin erat tentakelnya menempel. Dan kalau kucoba untuk melepas mereka akan menyengatku. Rasanya nyeri,.

Dan kulihat ada yang mendekat kearahku. Bentuknya besar. Tak mungkin ada ikan hiu kan? Kalau ada aku bisa mati mengenaskan. Semakin mendekat kearahku. Kucoba lagi melepaskan makhluk bertantekel yang mengikatku. Aku harus cepat pergi dari sini.

Cahaya merah melesat kearah makhluk bertantekel yang ada di leherku. Membuat makhluk itu terpental entah kemana, dan begitu juga yang ada dilenganku.

Kulihat kakak kelasku Gryffindor, James Potter menyelam kearahku.

Lalu tangannya menarik keras tanganku menuju keatas. Aku mendelik. Tidak bisa! tongkatku masih ada di bawah.

Aku tak bisa bicara untuk memberitahunya. Senior Potter menarikku keatas dengan keras tapi aku malah ke bawah. Berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Aku harus mengambil tongkatku dulu. Tapi aku ragu bisa lebih jauh lagi, nafasku hampir habis. mungkin sekarang malah dalam batas minimum. Semakin aku berontak dan mencoba untuk menyelam ke bawah, nafasku semakin keluar karenanya.

Dan aku mungkin kehabisan nafas detik berikutnya kalau tak kutahan.

Dan entah dari mana ada tentakel lagi yang menyengat kakiku, menariku ke bawah. Nafas terakhirku keluar begitu saja, saat tentakel itu menyengatkan listrik ke kakiku. Kakiku ngilu, rasanya seperti mati rasa.

Tongkat Potter teracung, dan cahaya merah manabrak tentakel itu membuatnya lepas. Paru-paruku sakit. Air masuk lewat hidungku. Potter menarikku mendekat kearahnya. Berkutikpun aku tak bisa. aku butuh oksigen. Wajahku mungkin sudah sama jeleknya seperti ikan yang megap-megap di daratan.

Potter menutup hidungku dengan jarinya. Aku mendelik sebagai isyarat protes. Ini tak baik, sungguh. Dia tak berniat membunuhkukan? Matanya menatapku jauh kedalam. Dari sinar matanya di seperti marah. Bulu romaku merinding sendiri.

Lalu dia semakin mendekat membuatku makin diam ditempat. Tangannya juga lari menuju ke mulutku. Mengerikan. Potter akan membunuhku dengan menutup semua saluran nafasku. Mataku terpejam aku tak mau melihat kematianku, kalau memang itu maksudnya.

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku, sontak aku membuka mataku. Lalu kurasakan dia mengoper persediaan udaranya untukku. Bibirnya menempel dibibirku. Hell.

Tangannya menutup mulutku, seirama dengan menjauhnya bibirnya. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya dari dekat. Matanya yang coklat terlihat gelap di air. Mataku masih menatap matanya, syok. Tatapan mata Potter tegas dan entah kenapa aku melihat matanya memandangku aneh. Aku tak bisa mengartikannya.

Dia mengoper udaranya untukku?

Tangan Potter lalu menarik bahuku mendekat kearahnya. Tongkatnya teracung keatas. Tangannya begitu erat di bahuku. Dan kurasakan tubuhku didorong kuat menuju permukaan. Mataku perih karena air danau. Airnya juga dingin, tangan Potter memegangiku erat, sehingga tak jatuh lepas ke bawah air.

Kurasakan tubuhku terlempar keluar dari danau dan membentur tanah keras. Sakit memang, tapi tak terlalu kupedulikan. Aku sibuk mengisi paru-paruku dengan oksigen. Berkali-kali terbatuk karena banyak air yang masuk lewat mulut dan hidungku tadi.

Potter juga terbatuk-batuk. Aku selamat. Kuatur nafasku.

"Nikki!" Kudengar teriakan Esme. Dia memeluk tubuhku.

"Kau tak apa? Kukira kau tenggelam. TANGANMU! LEHERMU JUGA!" Esme histeris.

Kuabaikan Esme, saluran pernafasanku masih sakit.

"Astaga James! Nikki!" Kudengar suara Rose mengelegar keras. Rose melambaikan tongkatnya dan menyihir dua handuk dari udara kosong.

Esme menyelimuti tubuhku dengan handuk tadi. Angin menerpa tubuhku yang basah, membuatku mengggigil kedinginan.

Potter bersaudara dan para Weasley mengerubungi senior James Potter.

"James! Merlin, kau gila. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Lily Potter histeris juga ke kakaknya.

"Kau tak apa, Nikki? kau tak muncul-muncul ke permukaan tadi." Kata Albus Potter. Kuabaikan dia.

Potter. Senior James Potter maksudku. Dia mendelik penuh amarah. Hey, aku kan tak bersalah. Bukan aku yang meminta terjun ke danau.

"Kau menarikku!" Pekikku ke senior Potter. Tongkatku masih di dalam danau.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Harusnya kau naik keatas. Bukan malah menyelam ke bawah, Lortus!" Katanya geram.

Bibir Potter biru, kurasa dia kedinginan. Tapi matanya menyalak kearahku. Membuatnya terlihat menakutkan. Dia tak pernah semengerikan ini. Mata Potter biasanya berbinar hangat, tapi yang ini gelap dipenuhi amarah.

Aku berdiri. Mana boleh aku takut dengannya. Aku harus mengambil tongkatku, aku tak tahu apa jadinya diriku tanpa tongkat. Yang benar saja.

Kulangkahkan kakiku, menuju danau lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Tadaaa! Aku kembali. Kali ini ceritanya Nextgen.**

**Bagaimana? Ada yang berniat memberi komentar? Terserah apapun itu..**

**Kok kayaknya untuk pembuka cerita ini garing ya? Aku pakai OCnya penyihir Indonesia, dia itu seangkatan sama Rose dan Al. konfliknya belum keluar dulu ya..**


End file.
